


Songs of Inspiration 1

by TweakerWolf (Frostbyte)



Series: Song Shuffle Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison only dies in one of the drabbles I promise, F/M, Random Song Challenge, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbyte/pseuds/TweakerWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Set your music to shuffle and write 10 scenes for an OTP based on the first 10 songs. 1 drabble per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Rearranging things to put it in chapter form and to separate the different couples. I had originally planned on doing all the couples on this single fic, as separate chapters but have decided to make a collection instead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Finger Death Punch- Far From Home
> 
> Scott has to save Allison from a Djinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I'm designing it is that each song/scene represents a moment of their relationship. Unless otherwise noted, there is no particular order these scenes happen in and each scene is its own moment based solely on how the song set the scene/my interpretation of the lyrics. In order to add clarity, each "scene" will have 'Band- Song Title' in the summary so you can look up any song you might not know in order to better understand my inspiration.
> 
> Idea inspired by the Djinn from Supernatural. Hope it makes sense or at least isn't too confusing for anyone that doesn't watch Supernatural.

Scott rushed through a dark house, running as hard as he could but not going anywhere; the hallway just continued to loom in front of him. He let out a frustrated growl, Allison was at the end of the hall, he knew it! But he just couldn't get there… As he stopped to think of a plan, doors suddenly appeared along the hallway. 'What now?' he thought to himself, steeling his nerves as the doors all creaked open. Vague, Allison-like figures appeared, dull colorless eyes and evil grins on their faces.

"You won't stop me," he whispered, shifting as the first group shambled closer. If the Djinn thought that he'd be afraid of hurting these weak copies of Allison, he was about to learn! As if he would be fooled by their sooty scent- they weren't Allison! Scott easily tore through the first wave, the zombie-like shapes exploding into clouds of ash as his claws split their skin. The Alpha pushed forward, ferociously slashing at his attackers- they weren't even able to hurt him, they were only attempts at slowing him down. But at least now the hall wasn't forever expanding, he was making progress! Allison was trapped and he needed to save her! No way was he going to let the Djinn have her! He'd sworn to protect her, when her own strength just wasn't enough. He flashed back to Deaton's words, his Emissary warning him about the dangers of the Djinn. Right now, Allison was stuck in a dream, the Djinn sapping her lifeforce slowly. But if he could just get to her… convince her that she was dreaming… he'd be able to save her. Of course the Djinn was making it hard, he wouldn't give up his prey so easily; Scott wasn't going to give up though, Allison was the love of his life and he'd do whatever it took. So he continued to push his way towards the end of the hall, towards Allison, behind the only closed door.

Meanwhile, Allison was in a bright living room, sitting with Scott and laughing at the television. Her cheeks were hurting from laughing so much- she hadn't been this relaxed in a long time! Gosh it felt like a lifetime ago that her and Scott had fought the Alpha Pack. But lately, things in Beacon Hills had been so quiet- it was wonderful! The peace was broken when the door to the kitchen suddenly crashed open and someone tumbled into the room.

"S-Scott?" she mumbled, taken by surprise. How couldn't Scott be over there when… Suddenly she was on her feet, a dagger in her hands- damn these past few weeks of relaxing had dimmed her reflexes! Normally she would have already had the imposter pinned down and at her mercy! Allison leapt over the table, dagger raised, when the imposter called out her name, telling her to wake up. Wake up? And why hadn't the real Scott leapt into action? He was still just sitting on the couch. Something… something was wrong here… She looked back up at the imposter and he flashed his eyes at her.

"Allison, you have to wake up."

Just like that, everything came rushing back to her- they were on a hunt. A Djinn, they were after a Djinn, had tracked him to an old, rundown house. It had been her, Scott, and her dad that went in first, hoping to find the Djinn and keep him pinned down until the others showed up. Somehow… he'd gotten through their line and snuck up behind her, injected her with something. The next thing Allison remembered was just being… here, with Scott. God, it had felt like weeks! But it had never been Scott, just a poor imitation of him. Looking back now she realized how obvious it had been. As she stared at Scott, the real Scott, with his glowing eyes, Allison recalled the last few 'weeks' and how, not once, had Scott flashed his eyes. Because he couldn't, he wasn't real; Djinn's couldn't mimic another supernatural creature's abilities. Everything had been too happy- life was never this easy! Especially not when you were a Hunter dating a True Alpha. She looked back at the fake Scott and saw that his features were blurring- the Djinn was losing his hold over her now that she remembered the truth. The real Scott rushed forward and took her hand and the contact jolted Allison awake. Allison groaned as she lifted her heavy lids, gasping in pain at a sharp pinch along the nape of her neck.

"Sorry, just my claws," Scott whispered, pulling her to his chest. He called out to the rest of the group, letting them know that Allison was clear and it was safe to finish off the Djinn.

Allison leaned back, thankful that Scott had learned how to do the mind-entering thing… otherwise she might have been trapped forever. But Scott had rescued her, entered her mind to find her and bring her back. Vaguely, she became aware of all the background noise, loud growls, some gunshots, screaming. The others must have pinned down the Djinn, just waiting on Scott to alert them on Allison's safety. Before the fight was even over, Scott was carrying her back out to the car- wow she felt really weak right now. She'd only been under his spell for what… an hour at most, depending on how long it had taken back-up to arrive and for Scott to wake her up. But Allison was absolutely drained…. It didn't matter though, she was safe in Scott's arms, nothing bad would happen to her there.

 


	2. Allison manipulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sevendust- Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some semi-Canon violence, Allison attacks Derek's Betas in a different setting than on the show but not too much violence is mentioned. Allison is in her dark/manipulated mindset in this scene, just a warning.

Scott hurried to the loft, not wanting to believe the text from Erica… it wasn't… Allison was supposed to be on their side…. He asked himself when it might have happened but he knew, deep down… it was because Derek had Bitten Victoria and her code had pushed her to suicide. It was Gerard. Scott swore to himself that he'd get back at the old bastard for manipulating her. But in order to do that, he had to save Derek and his Betas. As he threw open the loft door, there was Erica on the floor, whimpering as her stomach tried to heal; a few feet away was Boyd, hopefully only passed out and not dead. He looked up, easily finding Allison as she rounded on Isaac; he winced as he watched Allison's daggers cut into Isaac's flesh, the blond crying out in pain.

"Allison, stop!" he called out. He was desperate to stop her- this wasn't her at all! Scott rushed forward, hoping to prevent her from attacking him further. As long as the Betas were all still alive, Allison could be redeemed… she could go back to being the girl she was before. But he knew if any of them died, Allison would never forgive herself….

Allison spun around, eyes narrowing and a hateful smirk on her face. Her time here was up apparently. One of the others must have found a way to warn him before she'd disabled them… what a shame- she was on a roll. But this was just a test anyways, her grandfather wanted to see how good their defenses were. Having Derek here would have been preferable but the coward had run- when she got her hands on him! It was probably a good thing he wasn't there, Gerard had said that he needed Derek alive for now. He wouldn't tell her for what, all Allison knew was that she wasn't to kill him, yet. As Scott came closer, she danced away and threw down a flash bolt, leaping over Scott as he shielded his eyes. She smiled to herself, knowing that he wasn't going to come after her, and the others were incapacitated. Scott was a monster like them, so he'd stop and make sure they were all alive instead of chasing her down. As he called out her name one more time, sounding absolutely pitiful, Allison stamped down on the painful twinge in her chest, the image of Scott's hurt face cropping up in her mind. She refused to look back though, knowing that if she made eye contact she'd pause. Scott was with them, he was the enemy now! She didn't have room in her heart for monsters.


	3. The Argents hunt an Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink- Funhouse
> 
> Chris and Allison hunt Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR CHARACTER DEATH, Kate dies; Allison-centric with Scott only appearing at the end, I had to work with the song I got. Takes place following Kate's disappearance at the end of Season 4.

Allison stood next to her dad, bow drawn back and ready; she prayed she wouldn't have to use it. It had only taken them a month to track Kate down- she was an Argent, just like them, and they knew what she'd be looking for.

"Are you going to tell me to kill myself?" Kate sneered, teeth shifted into fangs already.

"No, we have a new code," Chris answered. He just wanted to get his sister help, he didn't want this to end like it had with Victoria. "Kate, you can learn control, there is a place you can go while you learn-"

"Do you seriously think I'll go to Eichen? I'm not insane Chris!"

Allison spoke up, no trace of a tremor in her voice, "They can help you. Once you learn control it will be okay. You still have to pay for what you did, all those people you killed but… it doesn't have to end like this."

Kate snarled, fully shifting now, "I don't need any help! I'm stronger now than I ever was before- control is overrated!" As she leapt forward, Allison released her arrow, knowing that her dad shouldn't be the one to have to kill his sister. He'd already taken on enough when he was there for her mom. This wasn't the Aunt Kate she knew and loved and she had already hardened her heart against the pain of what was to come. She nocked another arrow, prepared to take a second shot but the arrow, soaked with a powerful strain of _Tigridia pavonia_ seemed to work. Kate went down, clutching at the shaft in her chest; the poison worked quickly, her muscles convulsing as the Were part of her reacted.

They took her body out to a meadow, far from prying eyes, and built a pyre for her- it was the only way to ensure that she didn't come back this time. As they stood guard over her burning corpse, Allison recalled all the good times she'd had with her aunt. She wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek, mumbling a quick prayer for Kate, hoping she found forgiveness for the monster she'd become in her final days. It took a long time but eventually the fire died down, the body reduced to ashes. Chris and Allison both stepped closer, saying their final goodbye, both hoping that the fire cleansed her. As an afterthought, Allison snapped a quick photo of the smoldering ashes, sending it to the Pack to let them know the threat had been taken care of. As Lydia replied with condolences, Allison spared a moment to wonder just what Derek thought of it. Would he consider it justice? That Kate had finally burned like his family had burned… She'd never ask of course, and no one else replied to her text, there was nothing to say.

The ride home was quiet, both Argents lost in thought over the events that led up to Kate's transformation. Allison was tired, just so tired. When they stepped out of the elevator, they were both surprised to see Scott sitting on the floor by their door. At the sight of them, he immediately stood up, eyes searching Allison's to gauge her emotional state. She ran to him, collapsing into his arms without any hint of shame; he carried her inside and held her as she cried… cried until she felt absolutely empty. Allison knew that she was lucky to have Scott, someone that understood that words weren't needed, just support. Their lives had all gotten crazy over the past year and the Hunter thought back to when she had almost lost her way…. She had allowed herself to be manipulated and had almost turned into Kate… But she still had Scott- Scott would never let that happen to her again. He'd always be here to remind her of what was important, and that the real monsters were those that killed without remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this, I literally just picked the name of a flower that had to do with Jaguar XD since Wolfsbane is bad for wolves and that lichen used against the Nogitsune was named lethera vulpina (fox), it seemed to fit. That was just what I did XD otherwise it has no significance and I don't know anything about the flower.


	4. Going to the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadmau5- Moar Ghosts n Stuff
> 
> Scott and Allison go out to a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lyrics at all and honestly this was all that came to mind for an electronica styled song with no words… XD obviously ignoring that Allison was focused on Isaac at the blacklight party and that Scott was focused on Kira, this is an Allison/Scott otp fic

Scott smiled as realization dawned on his girlfriend’s face, confusion melting away into determination.

“What creature are we hunting tonight?” she asked, sounds of music trickling out from the building. She wished that he had told her, this outfit wasn’t exactly the best for hunting… and she’d only brought an easily concealable dagger, none of her usual weapons. Why did supernatural creatures flock to nightclubs?

“None, I promise!” When she turned to give him a skeptical look, Scott hastened to explain. “We’re just here to have fun! I heard you complaining to Lydia that we only ever come to dance clubs when we’re hunting something. No hunting tonight, just fun.”

Allison slowly grinned, face lighting up as she realized Scott was being sincere. She _loved_ dancing! The party that they had at Derek’s loft had been a lot of fun… before Derek and the Oni crashed it…. She hugged Scott, happy that he actually paid attention and saw how much she enjoyed herself that night. And this was an electronica club, the best kind of club! Tonight was going to be so much fun!

The Werewolf pulled some earplugs out of his pocket, stuffing them into his ears, Allison giggling at him. “What?”

“Too loud for your Wolfie ears?” she teased.

“Oh yea, definitely. I’d rather not have a splitting headache after only five minutes. I’m planning on being here the whole night.”

Allison squealed, jumping in the air, “You’re the best!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, rushing inside. The smile on her face grew in size as she took in the scene of everyone dancing in the blacklights. It only took a few seconds for the music to fill her head, her body already moving to the beat. The couple quickly moved to the dance floor, Allison wasn’t about to waste this.


	5. Allison's time to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This Moment- Into the Light
> 
> Allison and Scott spend time together before she dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Allison dies, I'M SORRY! This is a sad song specifically talking about death… Blame the song! Feel free to skip this one if dead!Allison bothers you, it made me sad to write it. I hope you at least enjoy the other scenes.

"Scott, don't look so upset…" Allison whispered, moving her hand over his. She did her best to hide the grimace of pain but it didn't matter, Scott could just sense how bad it was. He started to leech her pain away but the Hunter shook her head. "It will only come back, I'm fine."

"Babe… you aren't fine-" his voice cracked and he gripped her hand a little tighter. "You're dying… You're too young to die!"

"We can't change things, you know that…. We got careless, and if it wasn't me, then Lydia would be the one dying right now. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"But I don't love Lydia like I love you! I… I don't want to lose anyone! We never should have gone into that cave…"

Allison freed her hand from his grasp and cupped his cheek so he'd look up at her. "Scott, you'll be okay. We all have to die eventually and I died protecting the ones I love. I'm going to die in my bed with the love of my life by my side. The Pack needs you, so you can't spiral into a depression when I'm gone-"

The Alpha scoffed, "You can't ask me not to mourn-"

"There is a difference between mourning and falling into a depression. I'll be watching over you, I promise. Don't be afraid to lean on them and don't be afraid to cry, but don't forget to keep living too."

"I still can't believe you wouldn't let me try to save you… I can turn you… I'm an Alpha…"

She shook her head again, wiping away the tears falling down his cheeks. "My body is too weak, even if you had Bitten me right after the Naga did… My body would have rejected it, there was no way for my body to fight the effects of the venom and transform at the same time. At least this way, we had time together, time to adjust."

Scott dropped his head onto the bed, silently sobbing. He thought back to what happened 4 days ago… They'd heard some kids talking about a monster living in a cave, so being the Alpha that he was, Scott suggested they look into it. Just in case. They encountered the Naga that was living there and Liam reacted aggressively before they could even determine if there was any danger. Of course the Naga tried to defend himself, confused as to why there were suddenly so many people in his den… He lashed out at the Weres, knocking them back with his tail but… for some reason when he caught sight of Lydia, he became enraged. He went right for her, knocking Scott and Liam out of his way. Allison was the only one that got there in time, having been right by her best friend to protect the Banshee. She wrapped herself around Lydia and the Naga's fangs sank into her skin. Malia was just a moment too late, leaping onto his back and snapping his neck. Allison crumpled to the floor, cradling her arm, mouth open in a silent scream of pain. Scott had rushed her back to Deaton, Stiles having texted him a description of what had bitten her. Deaton asked to be alone with Allison and kicked the rest of them out of the clinic. Because he wanted to break the news to her alone, that there was no cure for Naga venom. He could give her something for the pain but in a few days it would spread through her system and her heart would give out. There was absolutely no consoling Scott when the Druid had shared the news with the rest of the Pack. Kira had asked why the venom worked so slow, it hardly seemed like a good defense if the bitten could still finish off the Naga before dying. Apparently Nagas were fairly peaceful creatures, only lashing out when they felt they were in danger. They didn’t bite to kill unless absolutely forced to, but rumors of their peaceful nature spread and it made others think they were easy targets. They produced extremely potent venom that caused excruciating pain but was slow-acting to ensure that any who dared attack would pay for it. That prompted the Kitsune to point out that Lydia had done nothing to cause such a violent reaction- not even Liam had been Bitten. Deaton told them that Banshees were a natural enemy of Nagas, their scream quite an effective weapon against them. Somehow he must have caught Lydia’s scent and it enraged him- a Banshee dared enter his layer? It was bad luck that Lydia had gone with them.

"Hey, hey, I'm ready for this. I've had a few days to adjust and I'm ready now," Allison said, pulling Scott out of his memories. "I know I've got the easy end of the ordeal, if I were in your shoes I'd be just as upset. But this is unavoidable and I've accepted it. Like I said, I'd do the same thing again because that just who I am. I've said my goodbyes, I'm ready."

"I know," he sobbed, hearing her heartbeat get weaker. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too. And I'll always be with you, always." She smiled at him, blinks getting longer as she struggled to open her eyes. "I love you," she whispered again, needing Scott to know that. There was a sudden weight on her lips and Allison smiled, one last goodbye kiss.

Scott howled as Allison's heartbeat faded, finally coming to a stop. Chris ran into the room, tears in his eyes but Scott couldn't bring himself to look at the older man. He just climbed onto the bed and curled around Allison. He was only vaguely aware that Chris had come over to the bed, reaching out and smoothing her hair one last time.


	6. More than a taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoobastank- Inside of You
> 
> Scott and Allison prepare for their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is pretty suggestive XD and it was hard to write for this while also keeping the rating down hahaha, so some making out in this one but nothing overboard.

Allison took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror- she was ready for this, honest. A shy smile appeared on her face as she realized that this was really happening! She'd planned it with Scott, making sure everything worked out perfectly. And now, the day was here! They were going to have sex! They were meeting at his house, since Miss McCall was working until later tonight, and for once the boys didn't have practice. So there was no rush! Allison checked herself over one last time, loving how the red satin lingerie looked against her skin. It had been a bit of an impulse buy but now she was glad that she'd spent the money. Allison quickly dressed before leaving the bathroom and grabbing her purse.

The entire drive to Scott's house, Allison felt like she was about to float away, her heart fluttering in her chest. They'd come close a few times, so it wasn't like this was unexpected, but still, they both felt ready. As she parked and got out of the car, Scott was already at the door, waiting for her. So apparently she wasn't the only one that was eager for this.

"Hey," Scott commented, smiling brightly as his girlfriend hurried up the porch. He pulled her in for a kiss before ushering her inside. He ran his hands down her sides, thumbs sneaking under the hem of her shirt. "Still feeling up to this?" he asked, wanting to triple check.

"Still completely on board," she answered, mumbling against his lips as she pressed her body closer. Allison draped her arms over his shoulders, tangling a hand in his hair. "Now take me upstairs so I can show you my matching undies."

"Oh, matching today, is it a special occasion?" he joked, easily lifting her and wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Very special," she purred, nibbling on his earlobe. A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she heard Scott moan. His ears were super sensitive and she just loved to play with them.

The Were carried Allison up to him room, kicking his door shut behind him and dropping them both onto his bed. He flipped onto his back, letting her rest on top of him; his hands slid up her sides, shirt lifting up so he could see more of her stomach. His hips lifted as Allison teased him, grinding down on him.

"You um, have… you know, condoms, right?" Allison asked.

"Yea, bought them over the weekend, even made sure they fit right," Scott assured her. He pointed to his nightstand so she knew where they were. Then he pulled her down for another kiss His hands wandered up, smiling against her lips as he felt the satin fabric with his fingers. "Very special occasion indeed."


	7. Allison needs a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All That Remains- For You
> 
> Allison is at the airport and Scott rushes to come say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This touches on the fact that Isaac and Allison have feelings for each other but also acknowledges that her feelings for Scott haven't gone away so I'm counting it as an otp moment all the same! Also the song was kinda negative but I decided to ignore it.

The brunette pulled away from her dad and bent down to grab her bag- the day was here. Isaac was leaning against the car, trying to act like things were going to be fine but she could see the apprehension in his eyes. "It's only for a month, I'm coming back. I just need a break, things have been way to crazy lately and I don't want to lose myself again… not like last time," she said, voice getting quiet. Isaac had assured her that it was in the past but, she still felt awful about attacking him last year.

Chris smiled at her, "You're a lot stronger than you were back then. And you're able to admit that you need some time for yourself. A lot of people in our line of work often refuse to say anything, thinking it makes them weak. Just have some fun and don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't, I promise," she laughed. As she turned to head into the airport, a familiar rumble reached her ears. Allison turned, seeing the familiar bike skid to a stop behind her dad's car.

Scott leapt off the bike, ripping his helmet off. He doesn't even try to hide the tears in his eyes. "Allison…?" he called out softly as he stepped closer.

But she shakes her head and retreats a step, clearing her throat and willing her eyes to stay dry. She had been hoping he wouldn't come… Not because this was goodbye but because she knew that if she saw him, leaving would be that much harder. So instead of running to him for a hug, she waves and whispers a goodbye before hurrying into the building. But she can't leave it at that, she can't. She paused, just before entering the line to the ticket kiosk, turning to look at the Alpha, her Alpha…

"Scott," she whispers, knowing that he's tuned to her voice and would hear her, even through the glass doors and the background noise. "This isn't a permanent goodbye… I just need time to sort through everything that's happened. Things between us have been confusing and Isaac…. It will be better for us all to just take some time to clear our heads. But Beacon Hills is my home now, I'll always come back."

He nodded his head, acknowledging her words. He'd told her before, that he'd wait forever for her. And now he'd prove it. If he survived her first trip to France, he'd survive this one too. Of course Scott wished he could be going with her, he could use some time away from it all too. But that was just too dangerous, he knew he couldn't leave everyone else here to fend for themselves. So all he could do was stand there and watch as she made her way up to the desk- it would be a few weeks before he saw her again.

"You going to be okay?" Chris asked, pulling the Alpha out of his thoughts.

Scott nodded again, "Allison is taking some time to work on herself, I'm going to do the same. I'm going to be an Alpha that Allison can be proud of." He already knew of course that Allison approved of his way of doing things, how he avoided killing as much as possible. But the Were also knew that he had a lot of faults that needed to be addressed. They were all teenagers though, kids that got thrown into this crazy world of dangers, they were doing the best they could. There was a lull in supernatural activity now though and Scott was going to use that free time to work on himself. He glanced at his Beta, Isaac, the two of them already coming to an understanding about all of this. Allison was free to make her own decisions and neither of them would create a situation where she was afraid to speak her mind. They were Pack and they weren't going to let their pride get in the way of the bond they'd made. Regardless of who Allison might choose when she came back, the two Wolves would work through it. Scott just used that as motivation to work hard, to prove that he was the better choice. He waved to them both before putting his helmet back on and starting up his bike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Ray- Under the Sun
> 
> Scott can't help but think about Allison during summer break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song also reminded me of a "Allison's gone away" moment... and I know the previous chapter was close... so I hope it isn't to repetitive. But it's what the song inspired.

Scott sighed to himself, looking up at his ceiling, already missing Allison. Of course, he understood why she left- things had gotten absolutely insane. What, with her grandfather controlling Jackson and tricking her into going on a rampage against them. And of course that had to happen only a few months after she'd finally warmed up to the whole Werewolf thing…. Scott still couldn't believe just how crappy that semester started off. He'd been attacked and turned against his will (although it did help him get off the bench), he had to struggle to find his Anchor. Sure, he met Allison but then it turned out that her dad was a Hunter and had shot him! Like, talk about complicated! Then of course he tried to keep it a secret, that wasn't something you just sprang on a girl you liked. But she found out anyways, because her aunt turned out to be some crazed Hunter that had a grudge against the Hales for some reason. Despite all that though, he and Allison had some really good times. They ended up skipping on her birthday and spent all day together, she was there to watch him kick butt at the lacrosse games. Hell, she was his Anchor! Scott knew that Allison was asking for space this summer, no calling (like he could afford that), no texting… not even skype messages! This was going to be a long summer…. But he had a lot of happy memories with her to get him through vacation. And he knew, just knew deep down, that when she got back they'd get back together. They were destined to be together after all!


	9. Finding true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Remains- Stay Captive
> 
> Scott asks a Faery for a favor and it almost backfires.

Seriously, the giggling was starting to get annoying… Scott understood now why Derek hadn't wanted to deal with the Faery. But this was important! So against Derek's advice, the Alpha had gone into the woods to seek out the Faery passing through the area. And it wasn't like he had been causing trouble, he was just on a trip back to his hometree and stopped here for a few days. All he wanted was a quick tip on something but Scott hadn't gotten a straight answer out of the small creature, they thought everything was a game… ugh. The Were was shocked out of his thoughts when suddenly the Faery tossed some dust into the air, covering the Alpha. He sputtered, inhaling some of it and almost missed what the little guy said.

"Until someone moves or cares  
Stay captive  
Keep yourself there  
Wait for love."

"What? What does that mean?" Scott asked between his coughs. But the Faery started to fly away and Scott moved to follow. Or, well, tried to move, but his legs were locked in place. In a panic, the Were registered the strange sensation that was moving up his body- he couldn't move! A worried snarl escaped his throat and he glared at the Faery, "What did you do?!" He barely managed to choke out the last of the sentence before his vocal cords froze.

The Faery realized that Scott had no idea what was going on and he hurried over, patting the Were's cheek. "The magic will break when True Love finds you! Thanks for letting me stay here but I must be moving on, my hometree is waiting. You're welcome by the way, for helping!" And with that, the small creature zoomed off, small wings carrying him away.

Scott tried to whimper, howl, something, but his entire body was frozen, like a statue. Is this what the Faery meant about 'staying captive'- was he stuck like this? Seriously? How the hell was True Love supposed to find him out in the middle of the woods?! Derek was never going to let him live this down… if they ever found him…. He should have listened to the more experienced Wolf! He'd been warned that Faeries liked to play games and never took anything seriously. But Scott had just been so frustrated! He just wanted to have a regular love life, like any other teenager in town that wasn't stuck dealing with all this supernatural drama. Everyone knew that Faeries knew powerful magic and when Scott had heard about one coming into town, well he couldn't stop himself. This wasn't what he had in mind though when he asked for help! He was thinking maybe some sort of magical talisman, one that would somehow indicate when he was around that one special person. Scott was beginning to question if he was the right person for Allison, so he just wanted something to help point him in the right direction…. And now he was stuck as a statue! Just then Scott realized that he wasn't even technically breathing? Was that bad? He felt okay… hopefully he wouldn't die… But the Faery didn't seem malicious so he figured (hoped) it was just a part of the spell. It would just be his luck that he died from a lack of oxygen while he waited to be freed…. God, everyone was going to worry when he didn't come back right away. They'd never find him, like why did he even come out here alone? With the little guy gone, they couldn't even listen for giggles to give away his position and it wasn't like Scott's heart was beating right now… The Were continued to silently berate himself, trying to come to terms to being stuck here for the rest of his life.

-Just a few minutes later-

"Scott, please tell me you're out- ow, stupid branch," Allison called out, walking right into a branch as she looked over her shoulder. She was still rubbing her shoulder when she came across the clearing, thankful for flat ground again. "There you are! Why didn't you say anything? I mean, I know you heard me."

The Alpha would have sagged with relief if he wasn't locked in place. But then… what if she couldn't save him…? If the Faery's spell was to be taken literally... only True Love could save him.

Allison didn't even register that anything was wrong, she was busy looking around for the Faery, not wanting to get surprised by a mystery spell. "Derek told me to come check up on you- he knew you weren't going to listen. Then he went on to grumble about how we should just leave the Faery alone and that he was too busy to come and rescue you- no offense lil Faery person." She looked back at Scott, worried now that he hadn't said anything at all. That was when it registered that his mouth was hanging open and he had his arms half raised, it was a rather strange position to just be standing in. "A-are you okay?" The Hunter hurried over, reaching out and touching his cheek, face full of concern. "Scott, seriously, say something?!"

The instant her hand touched his skin, Scott felt a warm sensation spread through his body. As soon as his jaw was working, he smiled at her, "Thank God Derek sent you."

"What happened?"

But he didn't answer, instead he just pulled her into a hug, body completely free of the spell now. Maybe he should count his blessings that he wasn't stuck like that for days, or even weeks! But he was too busy inhaling the smell of her hair to think of anything else. He and Allison belonged together after all, that was all Scott needed to know.


	10. Hidden love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kesha- Love is my Drug
> 
> Allison's parents don't approve of Scott but they don't let that stop them.

"Allison, you are not to date a Werewolf, that's final!" Victoria stated, not quite yelling.

"But why not, it's just Scott! He'd never hurt me!" Allison retorted. Her parents were being completely unreasonable!

"Because we're Hunters and we don't mix well. I'm sure Scott is a nice boy but he's a Werewolf and that means he's off limits, end of discussion!"

Allison growled in frustration and stormed up to her room- that was so stupid! She didn't even want to be a Hunter, didn't her parents care about that? Sure, the archery and weapons training was cool and it made her feel confident about her abilities but there was just no way Allison could take up the lifestyle of hunting people down. Victoria had tried to explain that they weren't hunting people, they were hunting creatures, and only those that dared harm Humans but… to Allison, Scott was a person, he'd always be a Human first and a Were second. It wasn't like Scott was going around killing people- he'd never do that! So why couldn't they make an exception?! Immediately she stormed over to her window and threw it open, climbing out onto the roof. "I'm sorry you had to hear that…" she mumbled, letting Scott pull her into a hug.

"It's okay, that's about as well as I thought it was going to go…" Scott sighed. He was lucky that they didn't want to kill him, but he had proven to be in control- and there was the fact that he was a minor that helped save his ass. But he knew it was very unlikely that her parents would have been okay with them dating.

"You know I don't care what they say, right?"

Scott tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"I love you, we work well together! I have absolutely no problem dating a Were, because it's what's on the inside that counts and-"

"But I'm a Were on the inside," he laughed, teasing her. Honestly he was just happy that she wasn't breaking up with him. He'd spent the last five minutes trying to prepare himself for that… Not everyone was okay going against their parents and he wasn't going to force her to choose.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean. You're a good person, Human or Were. And I think that matters more than your species. I trust you completely, I know you'll never hurt me. So I'm not breaking up with you…. Unless of course… you don't want to date a Hunter…"

Scott kissed her, "I don't want to break up either, I love you too. I don't care that you come from a family of Hunters because I know that you'll never hurt me either."

"Good, then we can be secretly dating. Besides, that just means that you won't have to come over for those awkward family dinners anymore! Will… will your mom care?"

"Naw, she knows how crazy I am about you, and as long as we give her some stupid, but believable, reason as to why your parents are against me, she'll let us keep dating. So you can at least keep coming over to my house. What about Lydia?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, I'll have to talk with her and gauge her reaction. We might have to downplay everything at school, just until I know for sure where she stands. But I'm not willing to let go of you, I'm willing to fight for this."

"Me too Babe, me too." Scott was elated- they weren't breaking up! He didn't mind that they'd have to keep their relationship a secret, it wasn't like Allison was ashamed to be dating him or anything and he knew that. And he'd just keep coming up with ideas on how to win her parents over! Eventually they'd have to accept that the two of them loved each other.


End file.
